Quelque chose d'inattendue
by Deedreyx
Summary: Sasha rêve de vivre une relation un peu comme celle de sa meilleure amie Christa avec Ymir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à aimer cette personne là... / Univers alternatif / Smut! / Les personnages appartiennent bien-sûr à Hajime Isayama
1. Sasha

Les miettes tombaient sur la table. Comme tous les matins, Sasha prenait des tartines de pain grillé avant de filer en courant pour ne pas être en retard à la première heure de cours. La vie d'interne au lycée Maria Rose n'est pas si facile lorsque l'on est une jeune fille de 16 ans un peu la tête dans les nuages et trop gourmande... Chaque matin on se lève en retard car on est persuadé de pouvoir arriver à l'heure puisqu'on habite dans l'école.

Sasha se précipita dans la salle de classe pour arriver avant son professeur de français - Monsieur Shadis, un homme chauve et pas très sympathique - mais trop tard...

-Mademoiselle Braus, encore en retard...

-Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, je finissais de prendre mon ptit dej' et...

Shadis l'interrompit

-Toujours la même chose... Cela vous vaudras une heure de colle! Maintenant allez vous asseoir.

Pour éviter d'avoir trop de problème, Sasha s'exécuta et alla rejoindre son ami Connie - toujours avec elle pour faire de bonne blague – qui lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Derrière elle, se trouvait sa meilleure amie Christa, toujours accompagné de son effrayante petite amie Ymir.

Sasha essaya de dire bonjour à Christa, mais celle ci était trop concentrée sur le cours pour remarquer son amie... Lorsque notre héroïne croisa le regard froid et glaçant d'Ymir, elle se retourna vers Connie.

-Hey Connie psst, murmura Sasha

-Quoi ?

-On mange ensemble ce midi ?

-La réponse est évidente, bien-sûr que oui

C'est à ce moment qu'une craie traversa la classe pour atterrir sur la tête de Sasha

-MADEMOISELLE BRAUS ! En plus d'arriver en retard, vous bavarder ? Une heure de colle supplémentaire.

* * *

La cloche de midi sonna enfin. Si il y avait bien une chose que Sasha aimait, c'était la nourriture, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque moment de manger, elle était toujours la première. Elle s'asseyait toujours au fond de la cantine, là où personne ne la remarquait, c'était une exigence d'Ymir, elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi mais elle s'y tenait. Ses amis vinrent la rejoindre.

Ymir et Christa était inséparable, elles passaient leur temps à se dire des gentillesses, se faire des caresses même si parfois elles se lançaient des piques comme ''sale naine'' ou ''monstre sorti d'une grotte'', puisque effectivement Christa était trop petite pour son âge et Ymir faisait peur par sa taille et son air de délinquante, de plus elle n'avait pas suivi l'évolution de la technologie et était un peu décalée sur ça. C'était un couple que Sasha enviait...

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent, ce qui fit pousser un soupir à Sasha. Ymir la regarda d'un mauvais œil

-Tu as un problème ? Demanda Ymir férocement

-Non je suis juste envieuse, j'aimerais tellement avoir un petit copain

-Ahah j'ai toujours cru que tu sortais avec Connie, dit Ymir avec un sourire narquois

-Hein ? Quoi ? Dit Connie gêné

-Non Connie est un ami, répondit Sasha

-Ymir arrête tes bêtises ! Gronda la petite Christa

-C'est pas des bêtises, je le pensais vraiment... Grommela Ymir qui n'aimait pas que Christa l'engueule devant tout le monde

-Bon fini de manger ? On peut y aller ? Demanda Connie

* * *

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Sasha avait rendez-vous avec deux heures de colle... Se retrouver avec les apprentis délinquants du lycée ne l'enchantait pas trop mais pas le choix. Elle entra dans la salle de retenue et le mi-concierge/mi-surveillant Levi – Un type assez flippant au regard noir – lui indiqua de s'asseoir à côté du jeune Eren – Un jeune gars teigneux qui passait son temps à se battre avec Jean un autre type de leur classe – et elle s'exécuta.

Sasha trouvait le temps long alors elle commença à discuter avec son camarade.

Il lui raconta que parfois il en avait marre que sa sœur adoptive Mikasa le colle un peu trop, après tout, il était un garçon et pouvait se défendre sans elle ! Il raconta aussi à quel point il aimait Annie, - la blonde toujours seule qui n'aimait pas trop les gens – il aimait s'entrainer avec elle à se défendre et surtout à se battre, il aimait son sourire, il aimait son regard, il l'aimait tout simplement et qu'il n'aimait pas que Mikasa voit cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Il voulait se confier à Annie mais ne savait pas comment faire. Sasha pensait qu'il était fou, Annie était presque aussi effrayante qu'Ymir... Mais elle se proposa pour l'aider à avancer dans sa relation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasha s'était miraculeusement levée plus tôt. Après son petit déjeuner, elle eu le temps d'aller saluer ses amis quand Annie suivit par Eren quelques mètres plus loin passèrent. Sasha s'approcha d'Eren pour lui chuchoter d'attraper Annie et de lui proposer qu'ils mangent ensemble ce midi lorsque Mikasa arriva. La jeune asiatique à l'écharpe rouge compris mal ce qui se passait et pensa que Sasha flirtait avec son frère adoptif, elle se précipita donc vers cette dernière et la plaqua contre un mur pour la menacer et lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de son protégé quand Ymir, qui assistait à tout et toujours prête à faire une blague à Sasha, se faufila derrière Mikasa et d'un geste rapide poussa la tete de la brune sur la gourmande avant de s'enfuir en courant, totalement hilare. Ceci ne manqua pas à Christa qui poursuivi la grande brune en hurlant que ce n'est pas drôle, même si elle ne le pensait pas totalement...

Ce qui fit tant rire Ymir ce n'est pas avoir poussé Mikasa la présidente du club de boxe, mais qu'elle est fait en sorte que celle-ci embrasse Sasha.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait bien... Avant que Mikasa rouge (de colère ? De honte ? De plaisir ? Je crois que ni l'une ni l'autre ne le savait) ne prenne ses distances et frappe Sasha

-Pourquoi tu me frappe ? Je n'y suis pour rien ! Protesta Sasha

-Parce que... euh... Tu me gonfles !

Sur ces mots, l'asiatique tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Sasha fit la même chose en pestant contre Ymir. Oh que oui, cette brune va le regretter !

* * *

Sasha débarqua dans la classe en hurlant.

-YMIR !

La concernée se leva et de ses yeux perçants fixa Sasha l'air de dire ''Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?''

Bordel, cette fille était vraiment effrayante...

-Euh comment va Christa ? Dit Sasha toute penaude

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement, elle est là non ? Sorti Ymir toujours armée de son sourire narquois

Sasha grommela des choses inaudibles et s'installa à côté de Connie comme d'habitude

La professeur de Sciences, Mademoiselle Hanji Zoé, entra dans la pièce, d'une façon fracassante comme toujours et commença son cours passionnant. C'était le cours favori de Sasha, elle aimait l'excentricité de son professeur et sa façon de faire cours, mais aujourd'hui, Sasha n'était vraiment pas dedans, elle avait la tête ailleurs, elle pensait à son ''baiser'' avec Mikasa. Non vraiment c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, d'autant plus que ce cours était le seul, en dehors du cours de sport, dans lequel elle pouvait rivaliser avec Armin, la tête de classe ! Mais impossible de tenir tête à son esprit, elle était trop rêveuse... Et voilà que maintenant elle se surprend à fixer Mikasa !

Mikasa était assise à côté de la fenêtre et les rayons du soleil reflétais sur sa peau blanche. Sasha était subjugué par ce spectacle et recommença à rêver avec un grand sourire bêta.

Ça y est, elle divaguait... elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que petit à petit le monde autour d'elle pour ne laisser place qu'à la belle asiatique. Sasha commença déjà à s'imaginer main dans la main avec la fille à l'écharpe rouge dans un parc de cerisier, mangeant une glace...

Une minute ! Mais à quoi pensait elle ? Pourquoi un baiser la m'était dans un tel état ? Et puis Mikasa était une fille, non pas qu'elle est un problème avec ça mais c'était pas son truc et puis faut avouer que c'était étrange, pour Ymir et Christa personne de disait rien parce qu'ils avaient peur d'Ymir mais personne ne comprenait...

Le visage hébété de Sasha ne manqua pas à Christa qui le fit remarquer à Ymir qui s'endormait. Désormais la petite blonde surnommera la grande brune, vraiment pas d'accord, ''Cupidon''


	2. Je l'aime?

A la fin de la journée, et après le repas, Sasha se dirigea vers sa chambre, prête à se reposer, à oublier cette stupide journée et surtout à penser à autre chose que la jolie asiatique, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres pêche, ses cheveux noirs, son regard, ses bras musclés qui la maintenait contre le mur, …

décidément elle lui restait dans la tête...

-Il faut que je me mette autre chose en tête ! pensa Sasha

Elle décida de faire ses devoirs – incroyable de la part de la brunette – et de commencer par la philosophie. « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point » ~ Blaise Pascal

Sasha réfléchit un moment sur les paroles du philosophe avant de s'exclamer que ceci n'avait aucun sens et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas amoureuse de Mikasa... Une minute ! Bien-sûr que non ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Mikasa, c'était totalement stupide de penser ça !

-Une bonne douche bien chaude me fera sûrement du bien et m'évitera de penser à des bêtises

Elle se rendit donc vers les douches des filles, les douches collectives

* * *

Sasha déposa sa serviette et se dirigea vers la douche. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait plus personne, même Ymir et Christa qui passait après tout le monde – on ne sait pourquoi – avait déjà fini.

Elle alluma l'eau, chaude, vraiment chaude et se laissa aller pour enfin se détendre mais c'était sans compter sur son esprit et sa libido d'adolescente...

_Mikasa attrapa Sasha par le bras et la tira dans un coin sombre dérrière le lycée._

_L'asiatique plaqua la gourmande contre le mur. Cette dernière tenta de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais Mikasa lui mit le doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et l'enleva doucement avant de l'embrasser._

_-Mikasa qu'est ce que..._

_-Sasha je t'aime_

_-Mikasa je..._

_-Shhh je sais_

_Sasha quemanda un autre baiser et Mikasa lui répondit favorablement._

_Mademoiselle écharpe commença à déboutonner sa chemise, miss queue de cheval enleva son haut_

Le gel douche de Sasha se renversa ce qui la fit revenir à elle.

-AAAAAAAAAH MIKASA SORT DE MA TÊTE !

-Eh ?

La brunette se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'asiatique

-Qu'est... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens dans les douches pour me doucher...

-Non mais à cette heure ci ?

-Et toi ? Répliqua Mikasa

Sasha ne prêta pas attention à la question, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Mikasa était nue à côté d'elle et elles n'étaient que toute les deux... Ses yeux en profitèrent. Mikasa avait de jolis abdos... Ses yeux s'arretèrent sur la poitrine volumineuse de l'asiatique.

-Ils sont beau... Mais ils sont plus gros que les miens ! Pensa Sasha

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Mikasa

-Tu as un joli corps... Répondi Sasha qui venait de revetir un rouge carmin sur son visage

Bordel qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Ca y est Mikasa allait la prendre pour une folle et partir en courant

-Toi aussi... Dit Mikasa qui à son tour rougit

-Eheh. Prononça nerveusement la gourmande

-Excuse moi de t'avoir frappé la dernière fois, j'aurais dû frapper cette connasse d'Ymir

-T'inquiète c'est déjà oublié et puis pour Ymir, Christa s'en est occupé

-J'ai l'impression que Christa soumet Ymir, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire...

-Un peu... Si Ymir engueule Christa, elle fait semblant de pleurer et Ymir n'aime pas la voir pleurer, du coup elle ne l'engueule jamais... Mais Christa ne se gêne pas pour gueuler sur Ymir, elles sont drôle à voir

-J'imagine... J'ai une question

-Ouais

-Quand je suis arrivé tu te touchais et puis tu as hurlé que je devais sortir de ta tête, à quoi pensais-tu ?

La fin de la phrase était dite froidement.

Sur ces mots, Sasha parti en courant vers sa chambre en s'entourant rapidement de sa serviette.

Sasha était destabilisée, elle ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était touché... Mais peut-être que Mikasa avait dit n'importe quoi pour voir sa réaction... Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu voir sa réaction ? C'est stupide, Mikasa ne partageait surement pas les mêmes sentiments... Mais quels sentiments ? Etait elle amoureuse ? Mais Mikasa était une fille et elle aussi... Elle n'était pas comme Ymir et Christa, si ? Stupide Ymir, stupide baisé, stupide Mikasa, tout était stupide !

Sur cette pensée Sasha s'endormi, une larme à l'oeil.

Le lendemain, Sasha, qui s'était triturée l'esprit toute la nuit, s'était levé tôt, ce qui lui laissa encore le temps d'aller saluer ses amis.

-Tu as enfin pris la résolution d'arriver à l'heure ! S'exclama Ymir qui prit ensuite un coup par la petite blonde

-Tais toi, c'est de ta faute ! Répondit Sasha

-Comment ça ? Dirent Ymir et Christa en cœur

-Je fais des rêves étranges et mes pensées sont sans cesse ailleurs...

-C'est quoi le rapport avec Ymir ? Demanda Christa un peu jalouse

-Rassure toi la naine, je pense qu'elle ne parle pas de moi mais de miss je ne lâche jamais mon frère

-Comment... comment tu as deviné ?

-Je ne pense vraiment pas être l'objet de tes fantasmes et je suis à l'origine de ton baisé avec Mikasa

-Ca me rassure... Dit Christa

Ymir se pencha vers la jeune fille à l'allure de déesse et échangea un baiser langoureux avec celle ci

-Jalouse ! Tu es vraiment adorable... Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi... Cupidon

-Euh... On peut revenir à moi ?

-Pour Mikasa, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, si elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments et qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine...

Ymir n'avait jamais été aussi sympathique avec Sasha, elle était plutôt du genre à lui faire des bonnes blagues qui la ridiculise

-Comment je fais pour l'aborder ?

-Soit toi même. Répondit Ymir avec un sourire amical

Tout à coup, on entendit courir dans les couloirs, c'était Eren, Mikasa n'était surement pas loin

-Oi Sasha ! Je peux te parler ? Demanda le jeune garçon

Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Mikasa lui avait parlé des douches ?

-Parler de quoi ? Demanda Sasha gênée

-Parler de Annie, comment dois-je l'aborder ? J'aimerais passer un moment seul avec elle en dehors des entrainements

-Oh c'est ça... A quoi s'intéresse t'elle ?

-Hum elle aime les combats, un groupe de musique qui s'appel Titans, …

-Les Titans ? Ceux qui chante ''Destroy humanity'' ? J'adore, elle a de super goût ! Je sais qu'il passe en concert dans la ville dans quelques jours, il reste encore des places, invite la

-Super, merci Sash' ! Bon je file, j'évite ma sœur, à plus

C'est à ce moment qu'on apperçu Mikasa arriver

-Voici ta belle, lance toi. Chuchota Ymir

Quand Mikasa arriva à leur niveau, Sasha hésita mais c'était sans compter sur Ymir et Christa qui la poussèrent sur l'asiatique. C'était le moment de parler...


	3. Confession

_**Souvenez vous, dans le chapitre précédent, Sasha avouait qu'elle aimait Mikasa puis elle conseillait à Eren d'inviter Annie au concert des Titans et enfin Ymir et Christa poussaient Sasha sur Mikasa. Maintenant la suite !**_

* * *

Sasha était face à Mikasa, elle avait tellement envie de lui dire ''Le jour où tu m'as embrassé par accident à cause d'Ymir est un jour qui a changé ma vie, depuis cet agréable moment, tu ne cesses de hanter mes pensées, j'arrête pas de rêver de toi, j'imagine que l'on marche main dans la main, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me serre contre toi, que tu m'embrasse et que tu me dises des tonnes de 'je t'aime'. Mikasa, tu es mon fantasme et malgré moi, je fais des rêves érotiques à ton égard. Je crois que je t'aime, non je t'aime, je suis sûre que je t'aime !'' mais elle restait figée incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et heuresement pour elle, sinon elle aurait sûrement effrayé l'asiatique qui serait parti en courant.

Mikasa, voyant que Sasha se contentait de la fixer de son air effrayé – où gêné, on ne sait pas trop – décida de tourner les talons et de partir

Soudain Sasha décida de réagir

-Bordel Sasha, c'est le moment ! Pensa la gourmande

-Mi... Mikasa, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? En privé de préférence... Dit Sasha prête à se jeter d'un pont pour sa bêtise

La fille à l'écharpe attrapa notre héroïne par le bras et la traina de force ou plutôt de gré, enfin les deux... Sasha voulait bien suivre Mikasa mais en même temps elles avaient cours de philosophie dans un quart d'heure...

-Mikasa où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? On a bientôt un cours de philo et Smith va remarquer si on arrive en retard ou si on sèche...

Mikasa s'arreta brusquement

-Parce que tu comptes me parler longtemps ?

-Euh ouais... non... enfin ça dépend...

-T'inquiètes pas, on justifiera votre abscence à gros sourcil ! Hurla Ymir qui se trouvait à quelques mètres

-Allons y.

L'asiatique recommença à tirer notre brunette à la queue de cheval. Mais bon sang, où l'emmenait t'elle ?

* * *

Nos deux jeunes filles arrivèrent près d'un cabanon vert qui se trouvait derrière l'établissement

-On est où ? Demanda Sasha un peu inquiète

-C'est le cabanon du concierge... Tu voulais qu'on soit en privé, ici personne ne vient jamais

-Tu m'étonnes ! Le concierge est fou, à chaque fois qu'il choppe un élève en train de dégrader le matériel ou de taguer les murs, il le fait frotter de force, il est vraiment pas tendre et puis on dit qu'ici il emmène les élèves récidivistes et qu'il leur fait subir les pires tortures...

-C'est des conneries, Pixis – le proviseur – ne laisserait pas passer...

-Ouais mais je veux pas être ici si Levi débarque, il est flippant...

-A cette heure ci, il surveille les couloirs, maintenant accouche, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si intime qui justifie que tu veuilles être seule avec moi ?

Sasha rougissait plus que d'habitude, elle arborrait un rouge tellement intense que Mikasa ne pouvait pas le manquer

-Sasha, qu'est ce qui te met dans un tel état ?

Mikasa avait parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude, ce qui calma légèrement Sasha

-Mikasa je... euh enfin... tu vois... c'est à dire... C'est trop dure à dire, j'y arrive pas

-Détends toi, ça peut pas être si terrible

Mikasa souriait. C'est la première fois que Sasha la voyait sourire comme ça. C'est la première fois qu'elle la voyait sourire tout court. Les seules fois où elle avait vu Mikasa sourire, c'était dans ses songes. Son sourire en vrai était vraiment magnifique, encore plus que dans ses rêves.

-Mikasa... Ymir... poussé... le baisé... agréable... j'étais perdu... je comprenais rien... mes rêves... toi... enfin voilà quoi...

-Tu peux la refaire j'ai rien compris

-Je me comprends pas moi même...

Sasha avait de plus en plus de mal, elle était incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pourtantt il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il y avait deux issues, soit Mikasa comprenait et elles pouvaient être amies (ou ensemble si Mikasa avait aussi des sentiments) soit Mikasa ne comprenait pas et Sasha arrêterai de se faire des illusions. Dans tous les cas sa tête et son corps irait mieux.

-Allez vas y détends toi et parle

Mais Sasha restait muette, elle avait juste envie de pleurer.

-Si tu ne dis rien, je t'en voudrais de m'avoir fait louper la philo...

Mikasa s'impatientait mais restait calme car elle voyait les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle. Sasha restait toujours sans un mot. Mikasa entreprit de partir. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Sasha. Notre gourmande attrapa Mikasa qui tentait de partir et la tira vers elle. Le geste fut tellement brutal que la force approcha la tête de l'asiatique de celle de notre héroine. Sasha en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimé. Mikasa était vraiment très surprise... Lorsqu'elle compris ce qui lui arrivait, la fille à l'écharpe recula

-Qu'est ce que...

-Mikasa je t'aime !

Un long silence s'installa. Merde, Sasha avait surement effrayé Mikasa, maintenant c'était foutu. Bordel, elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Ymir, elle aurait dû y aller doucement, prendre tout son temps et se rapprocher de Mikasa, la séduire petit à petit. C'était trop tard...

Mikasa était extrêmement gênée, elle ne savait que dire. Pourtant elle avait trouvé ça agréable. Une seconde ! Elle avait vraiment pensé ça ? Elle voulait en être sûre, elle voulait embrasser Sasha une nouvelle fois, une troisième...

Mikasa se rendit compte que ça faisait deux fois qu'elle échangait un baiser avec Sasha et deux fois qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'agréable.

Sasha était désormais agenouillée, pleurant à chaude larme. Mikasa se baissa à son niveau, la prit par le menton... Oui elle voulait l'embrasser, elle allait l'embrasser, mais...

-Cette Hanji qui arrête pas de me coller, elle est vraiment pas possible ! Elle veut que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Idiote ! Elle m'énerve avec sa tête à lunette ! Aaah mon cabanon, seul endroit où Hanji et ces petits merdeux d'élèves ne me feront pas chier, que j'en choppe un ici et il verra ! Grogna Levi

C'était Levi le concierge et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il se rapprochait. Mikasa attrapa Sasha par le bras et la tira derrière le cabanon.

-Mikasa...

-Tais toi, Levi approche...

Mikasa tenait Sasha proche d'elle, vraiment proche... Plus proche c'était compliqué... En faite Sasha avait la tête sur la poitrine de Mikasa... Et l'asiatique la tenait vraiment fermement... Sasha ne pouvait pas défaire l'étreinte... Ceci dit, elle n'en avait pas envie... Mikasa fit un pas sur le côté et une branche craqua

-Qui va là ? Demanda férocement Levi

Aucune réponse. Le concierge fou prit une pelle et se dirigea vers le bruit. Mikasa reprit encore une fois Sasha par le bras et courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers le lycée.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Mikasa évitait Sasha et cette dernière ne parlait plus. Ymir et Christa s'inquiétaient pour leur amie, elles décidèrent donc de trouver Mikasa

-Oi Mikasa !

-Ymir... Toujours avec Christa à ce que je vois.

-Ouaip, on est inséparable et plus proche que tu ne peux le croire ! Répondit Ymir avec son sourire narquois habituel

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda l'asiatique au regard de glace

-Qu'est ca qu'il s'est passé avec Sasha ? Demanda Christa à son tour

-Oh c'est ça... Il ne sait rien passé

-Alors pourquoi tu l'évites ? Tu lui fais vraiment du mal ! Ymir monta d'un ton

Mikasa commença à défier Ymir

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et puis je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir !

Le ton ne cessait de monter, les deux jeunes filles étaient sur le point de se battre.

Seule Ymir avait le droit de faire mal à Sasha avec ses blagues pourries et ce n'était sûrement pas cette asiatique collé à son frère comme un chewing gum dans les cheveux qui allait changer ça !

Christa tirait sur la manche d'Ymir

-Amour arrête, laisse la, c'est pas la peine, tu vas juste te faire remarquer, allons y

Ymir et Christa rejoignirent Sasha qui venait d'être rejointe par son ami Connie qui s'inquiétait également et voulait lui remonter le moral

-Sasha, il y a un concours du plus gros mangeur ce week-end, ça te dit ?

-Non merci, j'ai pas faim

Ca y est elle était au fond du gouffre ! Sasha pas faim ? Impossible, personne ne voulait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, même pas Mikasa qui venait de passer derrière et qui avait discrètement laissé un petit quelques choses dans le sac de Sasha.

* * *

Sasha sorti les affaires de son sac, trousse, cahier, livre et petit papier... Qu'est ce que c'est ? Elle le déplia.

''_Samedi, rendez-vous au même endroit que la dernière fois, on doit finir notre conversation. Mikasa''_

Sasha regarda en direction de Mikasa, elle discutait avec son frère adoptif et Armin la tête de classe. Mikasa jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Sasha puis détourna le regard rapidement. Sasha l'avait vu et elle tenait le petit papier. Au moins elle était sûre qu'elle avait lu son petit mot.

* * *

_**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que vous attendrez la suite =(^.^)=**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce qui vous à plus ou pas**_


	4. Connie l'ami

_**Souvenez vous, dans le chapitre 3, Mikasa évitait Sasha, Sasha avait perdu l'appétit et finalement Mikasa avait glissé un mot dans le sac de Sasha qui lui donnait rendez-vous Samedi.**_

_**Maintenant la suite !**_

* * *

Sasha avait retrouvé le sourire. Rien n'était encore dit, peut-être que Mikasa voulait lui dire de laisser tomber et d'aller voir ailleurs mais pour le moment elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle avait juste rendez-vous avec Mikasa.

Connie venait de remarquer le grand sourire sur le visage de son amie.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeuse tout à coup ?

-Rien, rien... C'est quand le concours du plus grand mangeur ?

-C'est Dimanche... Alors tu as retrouvé l'appétit ?

-Il se pourrait bien que oui...

-Il y a 10 minutes, tu déprimais encore, tu n'avais plus faim et là tout va bien. Tu ne m'as pas tout dis, explique toi, on est ami, non ?

-Tu as raison excuse moi, j'aurais du t'en parler... Connie, je suis amoureuse et peur-être que tout va s'arranger pour moi

C'est vrai Sasha n'avait rien dit à Connie, elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille... Mais qu'est ce qui la dérangeait temps ? Elle aime vraiment Mikasa et si il arrivait quelques choses entre elles, elle voudrait que tout le monde sache que Mikasa et elle était ensemble pour que personne d'autre ne l'approche ! Vraiment elle n'avait rien à cacher, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

Connie lui, il venait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Sasha et qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Mais qui était l'enfoiré qui lui avait volé sa belle, qui était celui qui avait fait perdre l'envie de manger et volait la parole avant de la faire sourire ? Qui jouait avec les sentiments de sa Sasha ?!

-Oh... Et de qui ? Demanda Connie en essayant de rester impassible

Sasha rougit et donna un léger coup d'oeil vers Mikasa.

-C'est un secret... Dit elle timidement

Elle avait vraiment envie de se confier à son ami, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et ne s'étaient rien caché, il l'avait même déjà vu plusieurs fois en sous-vêtements et plusieurs fois dormi ensemble. Ils étaient un peu comme frère et sœur. Elle lui dirait sûrement plus tard... Dimanche, après son rendez-vous de Samedi, il le fallait !

Connie avait remarqué le coup d'oeil furtif. Il regarda dans la direction du coup d'oeil. Il vit Mikasa, Eren et Armin. Il ne douta pas une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de la jeune fille et Armin n'était pas un bourreau des cœurs. Il avez déjà vu Sasha avec Eren, c'était surement lui ! Oh il allait l'entendre !

* * *

A la fin du cours, Sasha se précipita vers Christa – et Ymir par la même occasion – elle voulait lui montrer le petit mot. Elle sauta sur sa meilleure amie, la serra dans ses bras, lui carressa la tête et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Ymir la poussa instantanement et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseurs prit la petite blonde dans ses bras et lui donna des tonnes de baisers, sur les joues, sur le front, sur le nez, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur le bout des oreilles, … Elle approcha Christa un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à poser la tête de Christa sur sa poitrine et lancer un regard de psychopate à Sasha

-A moi ! Pas touche ! Dit Ymir en grognant

-Je... je voulais juste exprimer ma joie à ma meilleure amie... Répondit Sasha effrayée

-Ne fais pas attention, elle est un peu possessive parfois... Ajouta Christa toujours la tête contre la poitrine de sa petite amie. Qu'est ce qui te rend tant joyeuse ?

-Ca !

Sasha tendit le petit bout de papier à la petite blonde qui était toujours prisonière de l'etreinte d'Ymir. La dîte Ymir était surement parti dans un rêve, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de Christa et ne réagissait pas malgré les appels et les tentatives de dégagement de Christa.

Sasha tenta quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Ymir et hurla ''réveille toi !''

Ceci ne manqua pas, Ymir se réveilla et frappa Sasha instantanément. Au moins Christa était libre...

-Ymir ! Gronda Christa

-Ouais bah fallait pas me hurler dans les oreilles...

-Excuse toi au moins, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur du haut de tes 1m45 ou devrais-je dire du bas de tes 1m45

-Oh toi je sens que tu vas aller toute seule à la douche pendant quelques temps...

Ymir ouvrit grand les yeux et commença à se confondre en excuse, elle s'excusa devant Sasha pour toutes les blagues qu'elle lui avait faite et pour le coup, elle s'excusa devant Christa pour lui avoir dit qu'elle était petite, après tout il existait plus petit. Elle n'oublia pas aussi de complimenter sa merveilleuse petite amie... Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans ses douches ? Ymir avait peur de prendre sa douche seule ?

-Bon allez faire voir ton bout de papier, je veux savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse. Dit Christa en souriant

-Ah oui tiens...

Christa prit le papier et lu

-Ah mais c'est génial ! Elle a pris le temps de réfléchir ! Après ça tu seras fixée et tu sauras enfin si tu as une chance avec elle

-Oui et cette fois ci, je suis déterminée à lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Euh qu'est ce que je devrais porter à ton avis ?

-Je pense que tu devrais porter l'ensemble qu'on a acheté la dernière fois

-Bonne idée !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Connie attrapait Eren par le col et le secouait. Connie exigeait des explications de la part du grand brun – qui le surplombait un petit peu – pourquoi s'amusait t'il avec le cœur de Sasha ?

-Ca t'amuse de jouer avec le cœur de Sasha ? Parle enfoiré !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je lui ai rien fait à Sasha

-Elle t'aime et tu joues avec ça connard !

-Quoi ?! Sasha m'aime ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... Elle sait que j'aime Annie, c'est justement elle qui m'aide à avancer dans ma relation...

-Alors si c'est pas toi qu'elle aime qui c'est ?

-Aucune idée mec... Bon excuse moi je dois rejoindre Annie justement...

Mais alors si c'était pas Eren, qui ça pouvait bien être ? Armin ? Non lui il était surement gay, plus feminin qu'une fille, c'est lui. Mikasa ? Non Mikasa est une fille, c'était pas le délire de Sasha... Mais peut-être qu'à force de traîner avec Ymir et Christa, ça avait déteint sur elle et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle en fait tout un secret. Il devait aller vérifier ça et en avoir le cœur net. Non il n'allait pas secouer Mikasa comme il avait secoué Eren, il n'était pas fou, Mikasa était la présidente du club de boxe et il tient à la vie... Il allait suivre Sasha discrètement et essayer d'écouter les conversations qu'elle avait avec Ymir et Christa.

* * *

Sasha sifflotait, la tête dans les nuages, elle retournait dans sa chambre pour récuperer son survêtement avant de se rendre au cours d'EPS de monsieur Zacharias, quand le concierge fou, j'ai nommé Levi, attrapa Sasha par le bras (décidemment, tout le monde l'attrapait par le bras)

-Toi, avec ta queue de cheval, je te reconnais, qu'est ce que tu foutais près de mon cabanon ? Il est strictement interdit aux élèves !

-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, c'était pas moi, laissez moi

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Collé Samedi, tu vas m'aider à nettoyer tout Maria Rose...

-Samedi ? Non c'est pas possible ! J'ai un rendez-vous urgent

-Il fallait y penser avant, tu vas devoir annuler !

Et merde ! Qu'est ce que Mikasa penserait si elle ratait leur rendez-vous ? Bordel ! Tout ça c'est de la faute à Mikasa, c'est elle qui les avait trainé là-bas, comme si il n'y avait pas d'autre coin dans cet immense établissement ! A cause de ça, elle allait surement rater sa chance et en plus elle va devoir frotter l'établissement avec cet effrayant petit bonhomme !

Que de malheur pour notre Sasha... Maintenant, direction le cours de sport, hourra...

Voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins elle pourra essayer d'interragir physiquement avec Mikasa.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous attendrez le prochain ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review **_


	5. Il lui en faut peu -- Yumikuri

_**Dans le chapitre précédant, Sasha se préparait à aller en cours de sport quand Levi l'attrapa pour la coller Samedi. Va t'elle se rendre au rendez-vous ?**_

_**Vous allez le savoir mais d'abord, le cours de Sport ! Bonne lecture**_

_**/!\ SMUT ! (une première pour moi) Ne pas mettre devant tout les yeux**_

* * *

Toutes les filles – sauf Ymir – était en mini short, les garçons se rinçaient l'oeil, en particulier Reiner, un grand blond avec un succès certain auprès des jeunes filles, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Christa. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il la convoitait, qu'il lui faisait des avances, mais elle, elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle a préféré Ymir, une fille ! Sa fierté d'Homme et surtout sa bêtise, faisait qu'il devait les séparer, mais toutes ses tentatives foiraient ! Ce n'est pas que ces plans étaient mauvais, c'étaient juste qu'elles s'aimaient et ça il ne le comprenait pas, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Cependant il n'était pas du tout un obstacle au couple ''Yumikuri'' alors on ne va pas s'attarder sur lui.

Sasha aussi était heureuse, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Mikasa en tenue de sport mais là ça ne faisait pas le même effet. Elle s'exciterait presque par cette vision de Mikasa en sueur les jambes à l'air. En fait, elle était excitée et elle aurait besoin d'une bonne douche après, pas seulement pour la transpiration...

L'échauffement venait de se terminer, les équipes pour un match de Handball allait être faite et il fallait que Sasha se retrouve avec Mikasa.

Mikasa, Reiner, Annie et Jean avaient été choisi par monsieur Zacharias pour être les capitaines des 4 équipes qui allaient s'affronter.

Sasha devait se faire remarquer par Mikasa ! Chaque fois que c'était au tour de Mikasa de choisir un joueur, elle se m'était en avant et la fixait, mais la belle asiatique l'ignorait et Sasha commençait à désespérer...

Finalement elle fut choisit dans l'équipe de Jean, et cru voir Mikasa pester contre cet abruti de mec qui ressemblait plus à un cheval qu'à un Homme.

Sasha reprit soudain espoir

-Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas me choisir tout de suite et qu'elle s'est faite doubler par cet abruti. Marmonna Sasha

Finalement, être dans une autre équipe que celle de sa belle n'était pas si mal... Mikasa serait forcément en attaque donc il suffisait qu'elle aille en défense et si sa bien-aimé tentait de passer, elle aurait une raison pour avoir un contact avec elle.

Sauf que Jean elle l'aimait bien, avant... Avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de Mikasa, parce que cet idiot passait son temps à draguer ouvertement sa belle asiatique !

Mikasa ne s'intéressait pas à lui, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Lorsque le match de l'équipe Mikasa contre l'équipe Jean arriva, Sasha fit perdre son équipe...

Pas intentionnellement ! C'était juste que Mikasa la distrayait beaucoup et surtout l'excitait beaucoup, chaque contact avec la fille à l'écharpe lui faisait mouiller ses sous-vêtements, c'était presque une piscine... Apparemment il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Sasha...

* * *

Après ce cours, Sasha avait vraiment besoin de se laver mais elle ne voulait pas que toutes les filles la voit comme ça alors elle décida d'attendre un peu.

Après une heure, elle décida de se rendre dans les douches. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Habituellement elle savait que Christa et Ymir se rendait après tout le monde dans les douches, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait point, mais après ce cours de sport, elle avait vraiment la tête ailleurs et avait oublié ce détail.

Sasha se cacha dans un coin mais ne se résolu pas à partir, elle commença même à observer et à écouter.

Christa se tenait debout, Ymir était baissée, la tête entre les jambes de sa petite blonde. La dite petite blonde, tenait les cheveux de sa brune, haletait et gémissait même.

-Ymir... Dit Christa entre deux gémissements

Ymir releva la tête pour regarder sa belle rouge de plaisir

-Si je devais prendre ma douche seule, tu serais la plus malheureuse, alors évite ce genre de menace

-D'accord, mais continue maintenant, s'il te plait... Dit Christa d'une voix à peine audible et pleine de gêne

''Adorable'' pensa Ymir qui s'executa

A peine quelques secondes après que la langue de la grande brune est reprit sa ballade, Christa commençait à flancher, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. La déesse blonde s'appuya sur les épaules d'Ymir et laissa s'échapper un gémissement plus aigue que les autres. Ymir en voulait plus de Christa, elle voulait que les gens à proximité de la salle d'eau entende Christa jouir et hurlait son nom, elle continua donc de plus belle et ça ne manqua pas

-Ymir ! Je vais jouir Ymir ! YMIR !

Ymir avait réussi son coup, elle ne savait pas si on les avait entendu mais Christa avait jouit.

La petite blonde de tenait vraiment plus sur ses jambes, elle était sur le point de tomber (de pas très haut mais tomber quand même) mais Ymir l'attrapa par les hanches, la souleva et la posa délicatement sur le sol. Tache de rousseur admira un instant cette vision angélique de Christa nue, allongé, dans les vapeurs du plaisir, qui était en demande de plus, avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de lui murmurer

-Alors qui c'est qui va prendre sa douche seule maintenant ?

-Pas toi

-J'aime mieux ça...

Christa écarta ses jambes et demanda à Ymir de reprendre et celle ci ne se faisa pas prier, elle laissa sa main vagabonder sur le corps de Christa quelques instants avant de pénétrer son intimité.

Sasha arrêta de regarder et commença à s'imaginer une scène similaire avec Mikasa. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se caresser.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Christa jouir une seconde fois, elle laissa sa main descendre et pénétrer son intimité. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle se concentrait simplement sur l'image dans son esprit et sur les mouvements de sa main.

Oups ! Sasha laissa un gémissement lui échapper...

-Ymir, j'ai entendu quelque chose...

-Moi aussi...

-Tu crois que c'est une souris ?

-Attends je vais voir

Merde ! Comment Sasha allait elle s'en sortir ?

Notre héroïne eu une idée, elle se leva et fit semblant d'arriver.

-Sasha ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

-Oh ! T'es là ? Je viens prendre une douche... C'est ce à quoi sert une salle d'eau, non ?

-A cette heure ci ?

-Tu es bien là toi... Hey salut Christa !

Sasha se mit sous un pommeau et alluma l'eau

-Barre toi, j'aime pas... être vu quand je me lave !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton corps ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Ymir, ton corps musclé est très bien comme ça

Sasha s'efforçait à avoir de l'assurance car elle était plus que gêné et il y avait de quoi...

Ymir allait rétorquer quand Christa lui fit signe d'arrêter

-Mais on venait à peine de commencer... Marmonna Ymir

* * *

Le fameux samedi arriva et Sasha se résolut à aller à la colle du concierge. Pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas finir enterrée vivante.

-Aujourd'hui, on va nettoyer les vitres, ensuite on ira décoller les chewing-gum sous les bureaux et enfin on rangera la réserve, ta camarade devrait arriver...

Une camarade ? Quelle camarade ? Mikasa !

-Désolée, c'est de ma faute si t'es là...

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est moi qui t'avait dit de m'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne nous verrais... C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser

-Ouais c'est vrai mais c'est pas de ça que je parlais... Moi il m'avait reconnu à cause de mon écharpe mais toi non, c'est moi qui t'ai balancé...

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah, je t'avais donné rendez-vous Samedi mais j'ai étais collé ce même jour et je pouvais pas vraiment sécher cette colle, du coup je t'ai balancé pour qu'on soit collé ensemble et qu'on finisse notre conversation malgré que ça soit dans des conditions déplorables...

-Ca va, c'est pardonné ! Dit Sasha en souriant

Mikasa semblait vraiment gênée de dire toutes ces chose mais lorsque Sasha lui sourit, elle retrouva

son calme et souria à son tour.

-Arrêtez de discuter ! Au boulot ! Les vitres ne vont pas se laver seule !

Les deux jeunes filles frottaient les vitres sous le regard noir du concierge cinglé quand celui ci reçu un message, puis deux, puis trois, ...

-Mais elle peut pas me lâcher celle la ! Pesta t'il

Il reçu un n-ième mssage qui le fit rougir de haut en bas, puis son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha

-Non Hanji, je peux pas maintenant, j'ai du boulot ! Non n'insiste pas ! Quoi ?! Ok j'arrive tout de suite...

Il raccrocha.

-Vous deux, continuez à frotter, je suis de retour dans moins d'une heure ! N'en profitais pas pour partir ou vous n'aurais pas le temps de le regretter !

Elles se regardèrent. Partir ? Non ça n'était pas leur intention, elles allaient profiter de l'heure que le cinglé leur offrait pour pouvoir enfin discuter

* * *

_**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre, la fin approche à grand pas ! J'espère encore que ça vous a plu et que cet interlude yumikuri ne vous a pas fait fuir ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Gros bisous plein d'amour et d'arc en ciel, cher lecteur, je vous aime ! Arretons ici...**_


	6. MikaSaha?

_**Donc, dans le chapitre précédent, le samedi arrivait, Sasha se rendit à la colle donnée par le concierge et se retrouva avec Mikasa. Levi avait rejoint Hanji et les avait laissé seules. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir parler. Maintenant la suite !**_

* * *

Mikasa fixait Sasha. Sasha fixait Mikasa. Chaque minute semblait être un millième de seconde. Le temps passait vite et elles en avaient peu.

Mikasa rompit l'échange de regard, trempa son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse et recommença à laver les vitres.

Sasha essaya d'engager la conversation

-Mikasa...

-Tais toi et frotte, j'ai pas envie de passer tous mes week-ends à laver le lycée avec toi.

Le cœur de Sasha se serra, Mikasa venait de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec elle. La brunette baissa la tête et une larme lui échappa lorsque Mikasa reprit

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est pas que je veux pas être avec toi, c'est juste que je veux pas venir frotter tout le temps, c'est mieux qu'on se voit ailleurs... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-O-oui, répondit Sasha qui venait de retrouver son sourire

-Alors reprend ton éponge et frotte...

Mikasa n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, mais elle avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et c'est assez compréhensible... Ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, elle s'était retrouvée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, et ces familles n'étaient pas les meilleurs... Elle avait était battu, retrouvé en esclavage à faire le ménage, … Puis un jour elle s'était retrouvé chez les Jaeger, une famille très acceuillante qui l'avait toujours bien traité. Le père était un médecin volontaire qui voyageait souvent dans les pays pauvre, la mère était toujours souriante et attentionné, le fils était teigneux et passait son temps à se battre et à défendre son meilleur ami pas très costaud. Mais un jour, un grand malheur frappa cette famille... Alors que monsieur Jaeger était absent, madame Jaeger attrapa une fièvre terrible et vomissait sans arrêt. Quelques jours plus tard, elle décédait. On appris par la suite qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie indécelable dont les symptômes se déclarent en fin de vie.

Après les funérailles, monsieur Jaeger noya sa tristesse dans son travail et envoya ses enfants en internat au lycée.

Sasha reprit son éponge, commença à frotter et entreprit de discuter en même temps

-Mikasa, tu sais, tu m'avais donné rendez-vous pour parler...

-Ouais...

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-En fait, je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça...

Le sang de Sashe ne fit qu'un tour. Non mais elle la prenait pour une imbécile ? D'abord elle lui donnait rendez-vous, puis elle se retrouvait collée et entrainait Sasha dans sa punition pour pouvoir discuter avec elle et au final ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler ! Ca l'amusait de lui faire du mal ?

Les larmes glissaient sur le visage de Sasha qui balanca son éponge sur Mikasa.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ! Tu me fais venir ici pour parler et finalement ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment ! Arrête de me faire espérer quelque chose si il n'y aura rien !

La jeune asiatique baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer

-Je suis vraiment désolée Sasha ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! Depuis que mes parents sont mort, je ne sais plus comment exprimer mes sentiments, je ne sais plus ce qu'est un sentiment

-Tes parents sont mort ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... J'ai été égoiste et je n'ai pensé qu'a mes sentiments, pas au tien... Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en parler... Si tu veux... Ca pourrait peut-être t'aider... Mais je ne te force pas.

Mikasa fit un signe de tête approbateur et conta son histoire.

-Wow, je pensais pas que ton enfance avait été aussi difficile...

-Maintenant tu es là Sasha et j'ai une raison d'exprimer mes sentiments

Avant que la jeune fille à la queue de cheval ne puisse répondre, les lèvres pêche de l'asiatique venèrent se déposer sur les siennes. Par surprise, elle recula et son pied heurta quelque chose. C'était le seau d'eau savonneuse. Sasha tenta de passer par dessus pour ne pas le renverser, mais elle perdit l'équilibre, tomba, entraina Mikasa dans sa chute et renversa tout de même le seau.

Sasha était allongé sur le sol, Mikasa était au dessus d'elle, elles étaient vraiment très proches, elles se trouvaient dans une position très ambiguë...

Oui une position très ambiguë pour Connie qui n'était pas loin. Ces derniers jours il avait suivi Sasha mais n'avait rien trouvé de concret. Là il était fixé. Il parti sans un bruit. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

L'asiatique et la gourmande allaient en profiter pour s'embrasser une nouvelle fois quand elles entendirent quelqu'un toussoter. Et oui une heure était déjà passé, le concierge était de retour, un peu débraillé, décoiffé, avec un magnifique suçon dans le cou... Il paraisssait très en colère.

-Bande de petites merdeuses ! Vous étiez collées pour faire le ménage, pas pour dégueulasser Maria Rose ! Pourquoi les vitres sont-elles toujours sale ?! Pourquoi le seau s'est t'il déversé sur le sol ?! Hors de ma vue, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

Mikasa se releva et tira Sasha par le bras. Levi prit le seau et le jeta dans leur direction. Elles l'évitèrent et continuèrent à courir.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles couraient. Elles continuèrent de courir jusqu'à l'internat et surtout jusqu'à la chambre de Mikasa. Les deux jeunes filles étaient essoufflées.

-Il est fou ce type ! Il nous a lancé un seau ! Dit Sasha

-... ouais

-Et puis qui fait des cochonneries ? C'est lui, pas nous ! Il part voir mademoiselle Hanji et revient avec un énorme suçon et tout débraillé !

-...ouais

-Ca t'interresse pas ce que je raconte ? Demanda Sasha toute peinée

-Si... Enfin c'est juste que Levi je m'en fou...

-Tu as raison... En plus c'est pas la première fois qu'il gâche nos moments...

-C'est vrai...

-En faite à chaque fois c'est lui qui gâchait nos conversations !

-Sasha ?

-Oui...

-Ca te dit qu'on se voit demain ? Demanda Mikasa timidement. Pour un vrai rendez-vous, on sera Dimanche et Levi ne sera pas là...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, demain j'ai déjà rendez-vous avec Connie...

-Oh je vois... On se verra une autre fois alors...

-Oui...

-Je vais rejoindre Eren maintenant, on devait faire les magasins avec Armin...

-Mikasa attends

-Oui ?

-Ca te dit qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ?

-Hein ! Quoi ? Comment ça ensemble ? Tu veux dire toute les deux ?!

-Oui, au moins personne ne nous dérangera dans les douches des filles et on pourra parler de tout et n'importe quoi...

-Ah... euh... ok...

-Tiens prends mon numéro et donnes moi le tien, comme ça je peux te prévenir de l'heure à laquelle on se rejoint

Mikasa et Sasha échangèrent leur numéro avant d'aller à leurs occupations. L'asiatique rejoignit Eren et Armin pour faire toute sorte de magasin et la brunette à la queue de cheval retourna dans sa chambre pour sauter sur son lit et faire des danses étranges exprimant sa joie.

* * *

Le soir arriva et Sasha envoya un message à Mikasa

[Alors toujours prête pour prendre ta douche avec moi?]

[Oui]

[On se rejoint dans 5min devant la salle d'eau]

[Ok]

Les cinq minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant les douches. Mikasa entra la première dans la salle et se déshabilla. Sasha l'observait.

-Perverse ! arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Sasha détourna les yeux et commença à se déshabiller à son tour

-Désolée, je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment belle

-M-merci... Toi aussi...

Elles se mirent chacune sous un pommeau. Sasha ouvrit l'eau chaude. Mikasa préférait les douches tièdes.

-Sasha ?

-Hum ?

-La dernière fois que je t'ai surprise en train de te toucher, tu pensais à moi ?

-Quoi ?! Mais je me suis pas touchée !

-Si je t'ai vu, tu te caressais...

-Non c'est faux ! Tu te l'es imaginé !

-Tch... Ok... Mais est ce que tu pensais à moi ?

-Arrete de dire des choses embarrassantes !

-Désolée...

Sasha tourna la tête

-O-oui je pensais à toi

Mikasa eu un léger sourire. C'est alors que le couple Yumikuri entra dans la salle.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Demandèrent les quatres jeunes filles en choeur

-Nous on vient prendre notre douche tranquille ! Grogna Ymir à Mikasa

-Prendre votre douche ? Désolée mais tout le monde sait ce que vous faites ici... Répondit férocement Mikasa

Ymir ne nia pas, elle se ventait même. Christa était extremement génée et frappa Ymir pour qu'elle se taise.

Finalement elles prirent leur douche à quatre. La tension entre Mikasa et Ymir était très présente mais elles rigolèrent bien.

Sasha lançaient des regards à Christa pour lui faire comprendre que ça avançait bien avec Mikasa, Christa était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, Ymir taquinait Christa et jouait avec ses tétons, elle se faisait aussi frappait et mordre, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde, Mikasa évitait toute parole avec Ymir mais discutait vivement avec les 2 autres jeunes filles.

Après ceci, elles rejoignirent leur chambre pour enfin rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Dimanche allait être long.

* * *

_**Désolée du retard...**_

_**Je tiens vraiment à remercier ce qui me soutienne et qui me laisse des reviews vraiment positives, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer (j'aime vraiment le mot vraiment, ça fait vrai xD)**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fanfiction mais j'ai déjà d'autres projets (Yumikuri ! Et d'autre...)**_


	7. Nous nous aimons

_**Dans le chapitre précédant, Mikasa et Sasha avaient eu leur ''rendez-vous'' du Samedi, et le soir, elles prirent leur douche ensemble. Maintenant, la suite et fin !**_

* * *

Il était 8 heures, le soleil frappait déjà. Sasha, avant de s'endormir, n'avait pas fermé les volets.

-La lumière Bordel ! Grogna Sasha toujours endormi

Le soleil brillait toujours... Evidement, il n'allait pas arrêter de briller pour Sasha. La gourmande fut contrainte de se lever.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner, elle retrouva son enthousiasme habituel et se rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son ami Connie.

Miss queue de cheval se hâta dans sa chambre pour se préparer et rejoindre le petit chauve.

A midi – l'heure de manger – Sasha était devant le point de rendez-vous, un petit restaurant spécialisé dans la pomme de terre.

-Super, ça doit être un concours du plus grand mangeur de patate ! Pensa Sasha qui bavait déjà à cette idée

Déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait son compagnon... Il avait l'habitude d'être en retard en cours mais pas à ses rendez-vous avec elle, ce qui inquiéta notre héroïne. Sasha décida d'appeler son ami maiscelui-ci ne répondait pas. Elle laissa un message sur le répondeur.

-Connie c'est Sasha, ça fait 15 minutes que j'attends, le concours à déjà commencé. Rappel moi quand tu auras ce message.

Notre miss patate décida de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Maria Rose. Sur la route, elle apperçu Eren et Annie qui marchaient main dans la main. Enfin, c'était plutôt Annie qui traînait un Eren tout heureux. Le garçon aux yeux verts fit un signe à Sasha pour la remercier de ses conseils.

-J'ai fait une bonne action, ils sont adorables tout les deux. Pensa Sasha qui souriait

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit Jean accompagné de... Connie. La brunette se dirigea vers eux.

-Bah Connie ! Tu as oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous ?

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda celui-ci férocement

-Bah c'est moi Sasha... Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Je parle pas au traîtresse

-Vire, on parle entre HOMME. Rajouta Jean

-Ok... Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Retourne faire tes trucs lesbiens avec Mikasa et arrête de nous gonfler. Répondit Connie

Sasha mit une violente gifle aux deux garçons et rentra à Maria Rose pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et pleurer un petit moment.

Non mais sérieusement, comment ils savaient ça ? Ils les avaient suivi ? Et puis c'était quoi cette réaction ? Surtout venant de Connie, son ami. Roh et puis merde, qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

* * *

Notre héroïne avait besoin de réconfort, elle décida donc d'appeler Mikasa.

La belle asiatique répondit.

-Allo

-Allo Mikasa ? C'est Sasha, tu es toujours ok pour qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

-Oui... On se retrouve quand tu veux. Répondit Mikasa timidement, Mais tu ne devais pas sortir avec Connie ?

-Oh si... Mais non, je t'expliquerais...

-Bon dans ce cas, dans 15 minutes au cabanon...

-J'y serais avant toi

Sur ces mots, Sasha raccrocha, passa en coup de vent devant le miroir pour se faire une beauté et se précipita vers le cabanon de Levi.

* * *

Lorsque notre gourmande arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Mikasa s'y trouvait déjà.

-Je pensais que tu arriverais avant moi

-Comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite ?

-C'est toi qui est lente, ça fait 5 minutes que je t'attends

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'elles avaient raccrochés...

Sasha fut surprise un instant car Mikasa ne portait pas son écharpe mais ce détail lui échappa vite. L'asiatique portait une magnifique robe rouge qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses genoux ainsi qu'un chapeau en paille sur lequel était noué un nœud d'un rouge similaire à la robe. Dans ses mains se trouvait un panier d'osier. Sasha était totalement subjugué par cette vision idyllique mais sorti de ses songes quand Mikasa lui tendit le panier.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mangé

Mikasa étendu un grand plaid à carreau rouge et blanc et invita Sasha à s'asseoir.

L'asiatique tendit un bento à la brunette.

-Oh c'est vrai, tu es japonaise, ça à l'air bon

-Tu connais ? Ma mère m'en faisait quand j'étais petite... C'est la première fois que je cuisine alors si c'est pas très bon je comprendrais si tu n'en veux pas...

Sasha se saisit de baguette et commença par une bouchée, puis deux, puis trois, puis …

-Wow, ch'est shuper bon mais cha manque un peu de shel

-Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, c'est très impoli

Sasha avala ce qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche

-Hey je te fais un compliment sur ta cuisine, tu devrais l'accepter sans te plaindre !

Notre gourmande reçue un gland sur la tête

-Aie ! Mais ça va pas

-Tais-toi et mange

-Tu l'as pas préparé en 5 minutes, je me trompe ? Tu l'avais préparé pour qui ?

-Pour personne... Pour moi...

-En faite tu espérais que je vienne hein ?

-Oui... Enfin non, tu te fais des idées !

-Tsun-de-re ! C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?

Mikasa plaqua Sasha sur le sol et lui tenu les mains fermement

-Je ne suis pas une Tsundere, compris ?

-Ok ! Ok ! Mais tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît, tu me fait mal

L'asiatique dessera légèrement sa poigne et profita de la position de la brunette pour l'embrasser.

-Mikasa, je t'aime

-Je sais... Répondit Mikasa avec un sourire

C'est pas vraiment la réponse que Sasha espérait mais Mikasa n'avait pas eu les conseils d'Ymir et c'était pas dans ses habitudes, il lui fallait donc... s'habituer.

Mikasa passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sasha et commença à lui caresser les seins

-Mikasa arrête ! Pas maintenant !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je regardais si tu portais des sous-vêtements avec lesquels tu peux te baigner !

-Me baigner ?

-Oui, lève-toi, on se déplace...

-Où est-ce-que tu m'emmène ?

-Suis moi, tu verras

Elles rangèrent leur petit pique-nique et Mikasa emmena Sasha un peu plus loin encore derrière le lycée. Il y avait un grillage qui séparé l'établissement d'une forêt.

-Et maintenant on va escalader le grillage et s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre un point d'eau, c'est ça ?

-Presque, pas besoin d'escalader, y'a un passage quelque part.

-C'est sérieux en plus ?!

-Oui.

L'asiatique longea le grillage, suivi de près par miss patate, jusqu'à un trou assez grand pour laisser passer une personne pas trop large, à condition de ne pas avoir peur de se salir.

Mikasa passa la première, Sasha lui fit passer le panier puis se glissa dans le trou à son tour.

-Mikasa, est-ce-que c'est loin ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de marcher dans la forêt ?

-J'ai surtout peur qu'on se perde...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens souvent ici.

Mikasa tendit sa main à Sasha et celle-ci n'hésita pas à la prendre.

Elles marchèrent donc main dans la main pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à un petit ruisseau.

L'asiatique retira ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. La brunette l'observait.

-Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ou tu vas te décider à me rejoindre ?

-L'eau n'est pas profonde, t'étais pas obligé de te mettre à poil !

-Arrête d'avoir un esprit pervers !

-Alors ne te met pas nue !

-Et comment on se fait une bataille d'eau alors ? Si on fait ça habillé, nos vêtements vont se tremper et on finira malade !

Sasha avait du mal à imaginer Mikasa, cette fille froide, présidente du club de boxe, jouer à la bataille d'eau mais elle acquiesça. La brunette se déshabilla et rejoignit l'asiatique.

Elles jouèrent à s'eclabousser et à envoyer la tête de l'autre sous l'eau pendant plus d'une heure puis elles allèrent s'allonger sur le plaid. Sasha se mit juste à côté de Mikasa mais cette dernière la tira sur elle. La brunette avait la tête sur la poitrine de l'asiatique et une main sur son ventre s'amusant à faire des petites caresses.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi amusant les batailles d'eau hehe

-Tu n'en as jamais faite avant ?

-Pas que je sache...

-Quand on était plus jeune, avec Eren et Armin on en faisait souvent...

-Vous êtes vraiment proche... Dis d'où tu connais cet endroit ?

-Je viens m'entraîner seule ici... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Connie.

-Il n'est pas venu.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de l'appeler ?

-Si mais il ne répondait pas... Je l'ai croisé avec Jean un peu plus loin et je lui ai demandé des explications...

Sasha raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-Enflure ! Si je l'attrape...

-Tu vas le frapper ? C'est pas la meilleure solution...

-C'est le genre de solution d'Ymir...

-Voilà pourquoi c'est pas la meilleure...

Mikasa eu un léger ricanement.

Elles restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant de s'habiller et retourner à Maria Rose.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cous reprirent, mais la journée ne commença pas très bien pour notre héroïne...

Nos deux jeunes garçons, Jean et Connie, avait passé le mot à tous les élèves, ''Mikasa et Sasha ont une relation lesbienne''. A peine Sasha mit le pied dans l'établissement que tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La brunette avait compris ce qui se passait.

Une bande de jeune garçon passa par là et ils bousculèrent Sasha. L'un d'entre eux dit :

-Alors alors, on aime les minous ?

Sasha le bouscula. Il leva la main, c'est alors qu'arriva Mikasa qui tordit le bras du jeune garçon. Elle plaqua Sasha contre le mur et échangea un baiser langoureux avec elle.

-Sasha je t'aime

L'asiatique de mit au milieu du couloir, lança son regard le plus noir et clama :

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un à un problème ? Si quelqu'un en a un, qu'il vienne me voir, je lui trouve une solution !

Ymir et Christa se joignirent à elle.

-Sinon vous pouvez venir nous voir nous...

Les élèves se dispercèrent et Maria Rose retrouva son allure habituelle.

Evidemment que ça gêné certaine personne mais si Mikasa l'aimait et qu'elle se fichait d'eux alors Sasha aussi n'en avait rien à faire. Et puis Ymir et Christa le vivait très bien, alors elles le vivraient très bien aussi.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Connie s'excusa et Sasha lui pardonna sa bêtise. Les choses redevinrent normal à Maria Rose, sauf que maintenant Sasha avait Mikasa et Mikasa avait Sasha.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Voili voilou, cette histoire est fini et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! D'autres sont déjà en cours et arriveront prochainement. Je m'excuse si vous trouvez que ça a été trop vite, mais j'ai pensé que si ça avait été plus long ça aurait été ennuyeux, en plus à la base ça devait être un OS très court x') N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**_

_**Bisous !**_


End file.
